Falling to pieces
by Sovngarde Awaits
Summary: Kim is new to seaford and she has a secret. Her family is a bunch of actors/singers. She meets Kelsey and Jack and they become friends. Soon Jack and Kim start to date. But Jack makes a mistake and The whole school turns on Kim. She is falling to pieces and No one can help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story! Yeah sorry that I'm not updating for the assassin story… I can't think of anything but I did get good ideas! Shout out to .1. Anyways I hope you guys like the story! Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, Taylor swift, Justin Beiber, or one direction. **

KIM'S POV

I'm new to Seaford and today is my first day. I walked into the school and I could feel eyes on me. I got my locker number and schedule and went to my first period class. Today is going to be a long day

_Time skip to lunch_

Lunch the worst part of the day. I looked at all the tables. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the music people, and everyone else. I saw a table with just a boy and girl. I walked over. "Hi may I sit here?" I asked them. "Sure" The boy said. "What's your name?" He asked. "Kim, what's yours?" "I'm Jack and this is Kelsey" He said. "You knew here?" She asked. "Yeah how could you tell?" I replied. "You have that new kid smell" "Oh" "Can I see your schedule?" Jack asked. "Sure" I handed it to him. "Oh cool you have the same classes as Kelsey and I" He said. "Cool" I replied.

_Time skip to after school._

"You guys want to go to my house?" I asked my two new friends Kelsey and Jack. "Sure" They said. "Ok just don't flip out when you see my family members" I warned them. "Ok" They agreed sharing questioning looks. I lead them through the woods for about ten minutes when we came to the bottom of a hill with steps leading up. After five minutes of climbing the stairs my house came into view. I heard two loud gasps behind me. I looked at my house. It was 80 stories high, over 400 rooms, a spa, arcade, pool, hot tub, etc. "What to go inside." I said to them with a smirk. Their mouths were still hanging open so I took that as a yes. I lead them through the front door. A giant marble star case was going up and up in front of me and an elevator was next to it. I walked to the elevator and they quickly walked with me. I pushed the button that said 'floor 65' and it shot up. Once it dinged I stepped out into my room. I just love it how the elevator goes straight into my room. It had purple walls and a queen sized bed on the wall to the left, a diamond nightstand, a ten foot long balcony that looked down to the pool and the amazing view of the rolling mountains in our backyard. Then on the right wall was and elevator and two large doors. "You live here" Kelsey spoke up. "Yep" I replied. "Wow" Was all that came out of Jack's mouth. "What's this?" Kelsey asked going to the doors. "Oh that's my closet." I said. "And what's the elevator for" She asked. "My closet is sixteen stories." I replied. Her mouth shot down again. "What's on each floor?" She asked. "Well 1 is my bathroom, 2 is hats, 3 is shirts, 4 is pants, 5 is shoes and socks, 6 is under where and bras, 7 is coats, 8 is sweaters and sweatshirts, 9 is the gym, 10 is where it get new clothes. Once the newest clothes come out it gets shipped there. 11 is the summer collection, 12 is the spring collection, 13 is the fall collection, 14 is the winter collection, 15 is the Paris collection, and 16 is the roof where my pool and hot tub is. The other one is in the backyard." I said. "Oh and shut your mouth you're going to catch flies" I smirked at them. "Omg you are living the life" Jack said. "I guess so" I mumbled. "Hey why did you say not to flip when we saw your family?" Sydell questioned. "Oh I will show you guys my brother and sister." I said. "Hey can you guys come to my room for a second? I want you to meet my friends." I spoke into the speaker next to the doors. After a few minutes the elevator dinged and opened up. There were my siblings or as other people know, Taylor Swift and Justin Beiber

"Oh my god! Your siblings are Taylor Swift and Justin Beiber?" Kelsey screamed. "Yeah…" I said. "But their last names are different" Kelsey stated. "That is their 'cover name' as I call it. Our real last names are Ross." **(Got that from Jessie)** I explained. "Oh" she replied. "Can we leave?" Taylor asked. "Calm down yes. I don't need your air." I said as the elevator doors closed. "Hey can I go the fall collection?" Kelsey asked. "Sure" I said. She ran through the doors and I was about to go when Jack grabbed my arm. "What? I asked. Before I knew it his lips crashed onto mine. We kissed for five minutes until we pulled apart. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. "I would be glad to" I replied kissing him again. "I have to tell Kelsey!" I realized. "Hey I'm going to go see yeah tomorrow?" He said. "See yeah" I hugged him and ran through the doors to find Kelsey

"There you are!" I said as I saw Kelsey looking at sweaters. "What are you so excited about?" she asked. "Jack and I are dating!" I squealed. "I knew it! I knew it!" She said. "Yeah" I said. "Oh I have to go!" She said. "See yeah!" She called while running down the stairs. "See yeah" I replied.

I walked to the front door and saw Taylor and Harry watching TV. "I'm going for a walk" I called to them. "Whatever" Taylor said. I closed the door behind me and I wasn't five feet from the door when I felt something hit my left leg. An arrow. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Another arrow. "HELP!" I screamed. Someone walked up to me and placed a note in front of me. I looked up at the person. It was Grace "Jack's mine, so step back or you will take your last breath very soon." She said and ran into the woods. The last thing I saw was Taylor and Harry running outside. Then I blacked out.

**Ok well that escalated quickly… anyways please review I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys new chapter! It's gonna get real intense so buckle up! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it, Taylor Swift, Justin Beiber, and One Direction**

KIM'S POV

I heard a beeping sound and the presence of people. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the room. Taylor and Harry were on the left side of my bed and Kelsey and Jack were on my right. "Jack" I mumbled. "Kim!" He said. "What happened?" I asked. "You got hit by an arrow" he said. I remembered it all now. "Oh" was all I said. Before I could say anything the doctor walked in. "Ok miss ross you are going to have your leg in a cast for about two months so here are your crutches." He said. "Thanks" I replied.

_One month later_

"I love Jack so much" I told Sydell. "Yeah you guys are perfect for each other" she replied. We were at school and getting supplies for the teacher. I was about to say something when we went behind a building when I froze in place at what I saw. Grace had her shirt off and was making out with Jack. "What are you doing!?" I yelled. "Kim it's not what it looks like!" He pleaded. "Forget it! Were over!" I screamed. I dropped my bag and crutches and ran all the way home despite the pain in my leg. I ran through the door and saw Taylor watching TV. "What's wrong and where are your crutches?" She asked me. "I can't believe him!" I yelled. I ran up to my room and started to sob into my pillows. After a few minutes Taylor came up. "What's wrong?" She asked me. "I was walking with Kelsey then I saw Grace making out with Jack." I choked out. "That bitch" She said. I half smiled. "Well forget him you have a great friend on your side." She said. "I guess so" I said.

_The next day_

I was walking around school looking for Kelsey. Then I saw her talking to a boy and a girl. No any one. It was Grace and Jack. "Why are you talking to them?" I asked her. "Because I don't want to hang out with a whore like you?" She said. "Yeah that's right Kimmy, just go kill yourself we don't need you here" She said. I ignored her and went throughout my day

Through the day I have been called names like whore, ugly, fat, slut, dumbass and much more bye everyone at school. Everyone had turned on me. Even my only friend. I couldn't handle it anymore and ran home. Taylor and Harry where home again. "What happened this time?" She asked me. I told her the whole story. "I'm not going back to school" I said. "You can't do that" She said. "Yes I can! Nobody needs me!" I cried and ran up to my room. I grabbed my ice cream and special mirror. It's like the one in Beauty and the Beast. It can show you anyone you want. I went up to sweaters and buried myself in a pile of them. "Show my Kelsey" I said to it. Instead of my reflection it showed what Kelsey was doing. She was with Mason and Grace laughing at something they said. Then I saw Grace kiss Mason and he kissed back. That's when my heart broke in two.

_Two weeks later_

I still haven't gone to school. Everyone still hates me. Taylor has helped me but soon she stopped because she realized nothing could help me. I get texts from everyone saying I should kill myself. It breaks me over and over again. It has gotten so worse I have started to cut myself. It causes pain but the good kind of pain. I'm falling to pieces and no one can help me.

**Yeah I know that was short…. Yeah… well if you read please review it would make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys new chapter! Woot…. Well please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it, Taylor Swift, Harry Styles, or Justin Beiber**

KIM'S POV

It had been a month. I dropped out of school and my arms are covered in scars. The tormenting had gotten worse. I get emails, texts, and phone calls from different people just to say that I'm worthless. I decided to end it. I wrote a note first.

_Dear who ever finds this_

_ If you're reading this I'm probably gone. I decided to end my life because certain people drove me to the brick of it. Those people were Kelsey, Jack, and Grace. Taylor if you find this I am so sorry. You were the only one who was there for me. Stay strong. For me. Harry please treat Taylor right. She deserves it. Jack I guess Grace is right for you. Kelsey, you were there for me but then you turned on me. Rot in hell. Well this is my last goodbye_

_From Kim Ross. _

I placed the note by the pool outside. I looked around, took one deep breath, and jumped in. I let the air escape from my lungs and everything got darker.

TAYLOR'S POV

Kim has been in her room for the past month. I stopped going to her because I can't help her. Harry and I just got back from shopping and the house seemed empty. "Kim!" I called. "Kim?" I went to her room and she wasn't there. I looked everywhere and I was about to give up when I decided to check the backyard. I saw a note on the ground and read what it saw. I saw a flash on honey blond hair in the pool and saw Kim's lifeless body floating. I jumped in a grabbed her body. I placed her on the ground and pulled myself up. "Please be ok, please be ok." I mumbled to myself. I checked her pulse and I could feel it beating. "What happened?" Harry asked while running out" "I found her like this. Luckily she's breathing. Call 911" I told him. He whipped out his phone and soon the ambulance was here. They put her on a stretcher and we hopped in behind her and we were on our way to the hospital. I hope she's ok.

LINE BREAK

I was waiting in Kim's room with Harry waiting for Kim to wake up. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. Justin tried to be here but his flight from London got cancelled so he's going to be here tomorrow. I saw the door open and Jack and Kelsey walked in. "What are you doing here?" I asked them. "We came to see Kim" Jack said. "And why is she here?" He asked. I pushed the out of them room. "Because she tried to commit suicide." I said then slammed the door shut.

**I know that these are really short but I will try to make them longer! Trust me. Well please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys new chapter! This one will probably be really short just because I want to get a point across... don't bring out the torches and pitchforks yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, Taylor Swift, and anyone else I feel like adding**

KIM'S POV

I woke up to beeping sounds again. "Am I dead?" I managed to get out. "Kim!" Taylor cried out rushing to my bed. "Thank god you're ok" She said. "I don't know what I would have done without you" she said. I remembered the events from yesterday. "Yeah" I replied. "Oh Mason, Kelsey, and Grace are here to see you, should I let them in?" She asked. Sure" I replied. She let them in then closed the door behind her. "You bitches are here for?" I asked them. "We are sorry for everything" Kelsey said. "You think I'm going to forgive you?" I asked. "I thought you were my friend but I guess not, you were supposed to be there for me but you started to hang out with these freaks and turned on me. Get the hell out and rot in hell." I snapped at her. She didn't say a word and ran out the door. "Now you." I said to Grace. "I know that you shot that arrow at me and I will never forgive you. You also took my boyfriend away from me. You are a whore and now rot in hell with Kelsey" I said to her. She also ran out the door. "And you asshole I told you all my secrets and all you do in return is cheat on me with grace then break up with me! Jack I loved you. "Yeah but the thing is." He said. "I never felt the same way" And with that he was out the door. I'm falling to pieces and no one can help me.

**Yeah that was really short! Sorry about that… like I said no need for torches and pitchforks… I debating whether or not I should kill off Kim… please tell me in a review! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter! I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short! And I decided NOT to kill Kim off.. I will find a way to make a happy ending! Oh and special shout out to EmmaRPG for being a dick! Woo they knows how to make me feel bad inside! Don't send hate! If you're reading this then fuck you. Anyways hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it, Taylor Swift, and anyone else I put in.**

JACK'S POV

I was walking home from the hospital and I just couldn't believe anything. I can't believe I had to tell Kim that lie… I have been terrible to her! For crying out loud I made her attempt suicide! Grace says that I have to keep hurting her or Grace will hurt her physically. When I was in there it was all a blur. Really I can only remember some of the stuff. Kim just told Kelsey to rot in hell, she told Grace that she hates her and that she knows Grace shot the arrow at her… Wait! Grace was the one that shot the arrow at Kim? I called Taylor, "Hello?" She picked up. "Hey it's Jack I just realized that Grace was the one that almost Killed Kim. We have to do something about it" I finished. "Ok I will call the police and meet me at the hospital in ten minutes." She said. "Ok" I hung up. I called Grace to meet at the hospital and ran there as fast as I could.

LINE BREAK

I got to the hospital and Taylor was there with a cop. "Where is Grace?" She asked me. "There she is" I said pointing to a figure in the distance. "I will get her" Taylor said. She ran over to her and dragged her over here. "We know you hurt Kim" She said. "What? I didn't do that" She tried to act all innocent. "Good try but Kim said it when we visited her" I said. 'She deserved it! You belong with me! Not that whore!" She screamed. "Please take her away" I told the cop. He cuffed her arms and shoved her into the backseat. "I will get her!" She screamed before the car drove away. "Why do you want to help Kim?" Taylor asked me. "Because Grace told me that if I hurt her emotionally she will hurt her physically." I said. "Well you have to go get her back" And she was out the door. I walked to the door and slowly opened the door.

KIM'S POV

I can't believe that Jack only loves Grace. I heard the door open and my head shot up. It was Jack. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Look I know you are really mad and upset with me but please hear me out" He pleaded. "Fine" I gave in. "Well I was only so mean because Grace said that if I wasn't she was going to hurt you. Kim please I love you will all my heart. Please forgive me." He gave me those puppy dog eyes. "I forgive you" I said and opened up my arms. He ran over and gave me a crushing hug. "Do you forgive Kelsey?" He asked. "No" I replied. "Well I love you Kimmy" He said. "Don't call me Kimmy."

**Ok that was the end of this story! I didn't kill Kim! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and read my other stories!**


	6. squeal

Hey people of the internet. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write a sequel to falling to pieces. Like where Grace escapes prison or something like that...Don't worry I would finish We are different first. I am working on that right now. Thanks


End file.
